


like a dog

by menokami



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, angsty porn, is that a tag, lmao im so sorry, there's a tiny bit of fluff if you look hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menokami/pseuds/menokami
Summary: why do firsts and lasts so often have to overlap?
aka it's matt and mello's last night together and gosh, just WHAT do you THINK happens!!





	

Mello's back looked paler than usual, with the only light coming from a streetlamp shining through the window. Matt wanted to take all his time and admire the sight before him; do anything to commit the golden shine in Mello's damp hair to memory, and map out every inch of glowing flushed skin with his mouth. He should have done it earlier, now that he'd thought about it - but he'd been too wrapped up in the case, too wrapped up in providing every bit of help that he could, and then, suddenly, too wrapped up in the heat of Mel's body against his in the moment, too caught up in the low, melodic, and husky voice in his ear as it commanded him to do things he'd really, really wanted to do in the first place.

In the end, of COURSE Matt was obedient to Mello's every whim, because Matt could never say no the never-ending demands that fell from Mello's lips. Especially when those demands were being panted out urgently. **  
**

Matt watched the stray ends of Mello’s hair gently sway and shift on his shoulders with every movement of his hips. Matt rocked his own hips up hard, just enough for Mello’s head to bow forward in a gasp and expose the back of his neck, flushed red like the skin on most of his gorgeous body. Matt had noticed Mello's body from the beginning. What else would have gotten him through puberty, if not the perfect looks of his best friend? And he'd always appreciated the view silently, but now? He let his eyes wander down to last the best part of the magnificent show playing in his lap; Mello’s ass, in all its round glory, shaking and bouncing as he rammed himself onto Matt’s cock.

“F-fuck, Jeevas, come on, are you gonna make me do this all by myself?” Mello gasped out, a pant of air forced out of his lungs in between words every time his ass landed on Matt’s hips.

Well.. He could take his time now, Matt decided. Mello’s body was definitely... the kind of work of art that needed time and stamina to fully appreciate, and as he sat up the rest of the way off the pillows he’d been leaning against to get a good grip on Mel’s hips, he stilled their movements. He pressed his chest to Mello’s back, guiding long hair away from the blond’s ear to bite at his neck, as Matt took control of their motions. Slowly and steadily, he rolled their hips, enjoying the frustrated groan torn from his... _best friend's? boyfriend's? partner's?_ throat at their now leisurely pace.

“You’re the fucking worst, Ma- _Jeevas_ ,” Mello scolded, trying to rock back onto Matt’s cock. The redhead had draped himself over Mello’s back, settled in the open splay of his thighs to hold their bodies as close to each other as possible, and he was now pinning Mello down too effectively to get any real momentum from the action.

“The _worst,_ ” he repeated with venom.

Matt grinned against the scarred skin of Mello's neck, perfectly content to finally, _finally_ enjoy the tight clench fluttering around his cock, in this gentle pace. “I thought you WANTED me to fuck you, Mel.”

“This isn’t _fucking_ , this is…” Mello’s arms shuddered, and he had to tighten the lock of his elbows before they both fell face-first into the bed. “ _M-making feelings_  or something! God, could you just go harder already?!”

“Making _love_ , you mean?” Matt corrected, changing the angle of his thrusts to tease the head of his dick against Mello’s prostate, pulling out nearly halfway to keep his movements shallow, to only barely brush against the spot at his deepest thrust. And Mello moaned beautifully, spine going soft where he’d been tense against Matt’s chest as he finally relaxed in his arms, giving in to the gentle pleasure Matt was forcing on him. Matt kissed the back of his neck, unwrapping himself from Mello’s body just enough to lean back to where he could watch the slide of his cock in and out of that sinfully gorgeous ass.

The sounds coming out of Mello were so sweet, blissful little hiccups of noise he’d never allow himself to make if he weren’t falling apart. Matt decided to reward him for how beautifully he was giving in, fighting past the heat boiling his blood to enjoy the ride for what it was. So.. Matt fucked his cock in nice and deep again just the way Mel wanted it.

Mello keened, a high-pitched _kittenish_  mewl, and when Matt finally started to drive his hips hard, the motion of their bodies rocking together was enough to topple the uneasy balance on his arms that Mello was holding himself up with. He crashed to the bed face-first, spine arching in a sexy bow, with his shoulders and ass still popped up for Matt to pound into, hard and steady and satisfying in his efforts. Matt let his pace speed up the way his throbbing cock had been telling him to for so long, fucking into Mello hard enough for the mattress to thump against the frame of the bed, rattling the the entire piece of furniture against the wall. Of course, Matt had always liked that sound, but he’d like it even more if he could hear Mello's mewls again - his moans and cries were being muffled into the sheets he was biting at, and now Matt could only see the side of his face but Mello looked _pink_ and _teary-eyed_ and _wrecked,_  in all the best most perfect, beautiful ways.

He pulled out, agonizingly slow, and Matt had meant to grab his partner to flip him on his back right away, but when he drew out his cock he found himself instantly distracted by the sight of Mello’s entrance, wet and fluttering and stretched open from Matt’s dick.

“ _Mail_ ,” Mello practically sobbed. This poor boy had been so hungry for it he’d climbed Matt the first second they’d been alone, and Matt had done everything in his power to drag this out, hadn’t he?

“I’ll take care of you, Mihael,” Matt muttered as he pressed a soft kiss to the small of Mello’s back. Then a few more on his ass just for fun, because even _he_ was allowed to be sadistic from time to time, right? Mello shuddered and Matt stopped to be cruel, just for one last little tease, plunging his tongue into that easy soft heat and licking Mello’s insides, just for the sake of feeling him pulse around his flickering tongue. Not for long, though - just long enough to get a weak death threat from the blond before he was surprising Mello by throwing him onto his back, gloved hands slipping under rosy-pale thighs to spread Mello’s legs wide open and sink back inside.

“God, fucking, _yes_!” Mello’s shout was hoarse when Matt resumed the harsh rhythm he’d set earlier, without bothering to ease back into Mello. And lord, did this man look perfect in the dingy lighting. Blond hair spilled over the black sheets like a halo, his body nearly the same shade of glowing white-gold as his hair, were it not for the hot red blush coloring Mello’s skin in shades of stunning pink-violet. His chest was heaving and his neck was bite-marked and bruised, and his lips were open and his eyes were closed and he was so fucking beautiful that Matt’s sex-delirious mind wondered, again, if Mello wasn’t just a figment of his imagination; a fantasy for a poor soul on his last night.

Finally, Matt let himself go, too, falling into the mindless chase of sex and pounding his way into Mel’s willing body as fast and hard as he could force his hips to go. Mello reveled in every second of it, face twisted in bliss as he finally got the merciless fucking he’d been trying to get from Matt  _all night_ , pristine nails scratching bloody lines down the redhead’s back without either of them noticing or caring.

Heat, glorious terrible too-tight heat, wet and pulsating around Matt’s cock, like Mello's body was trying to suck him in deeper with every thrust- he could feel the head of his cock brush against the swollen gland of Mello’s prostate constantly, twice for every thrust on both the slide in and drag out, a moan or gasp pulled out of the ex-mafioso every time, like Matt was playing the keys of an instrument. Mello was shouting, something along the lines of ‘Yes, yes, god _fucking_ yes,’ but Matt was too far gone to make out the words.

All too fast, Matt found he was coming, his orgasm ripped out of him before he had a chance to warn Mello. He shot deep into his friend's body with a shout of his own, instinctively grabbing a fistful of blond hair as his hips jerked and his cock stuttered and fucked its way as deep into Mello as he could.

When Matt opened his eyes again it was to see Mello's face, flushed and pained with arousal as he _begged, actually begged._  “Come on, I’m so close, don’t stop I’m so close, _please Mail_ -” and Matt forced his hips to start again, pressed in deep and shallowly fucked Mello as best as he could. Finally, it was enough, Mello’s back arching one last time, hips jerking and thighs quivering around Matt, moaning a few last times as they both collapsed into a tired heap of sweaty limbs.

Matt’s face was right next to Mello's, and he shifted just enough to get comfortable, to hold Mihael close, and to press hungry, needy kisses to whatever parts of the blond's face he could reach, all the while muttering sweet nothings about how good and perfect and _beautiful_ Mello was.

"Can you promise me something?" Matt continued to press his lips to sweaty skin, whispering his words between kisses. "When this is all over, make sure we find each other again."

Mello grabbed Matt by the face, pushing him away. “Holy fuck, Jeevas, you’re like a _dog_ , give me five minutes before you start licking my face again.” He complained with a cringe, rolling over to flop onto his stomach with a weary sigh. “Once again, you have completely and _utterly_ failed to live up to my expectations. I don't even know how you do it.”

Matt squirmed his way underneath Mello, laying down on his back and pulling his _lover?_ halfway on top of him. His request had been ignored, and for good reason. There wouldn't be an afterwards, there wouldn't be a _happily ever after_. He sighed, turning his head away from Mello to smile into the yellow glow of the streetlamp streaming from the open window. “Oh, you know how it is. I'm just trying to soak up every second of your time I can steal from you.”

Matt didn’t have to see Mello roll his eyes, no more than he had to see the blush that he knew was staining Mello’s cheeks. Mihael probably knew it too, considering that instead of responding with words, his answer was to casually bite Matt’s shoulder. Hard.

Matt laughed. “I love you, too.”


End file.
